Black Fate
by elle.raven
Summary: Shiro and his friends are back to their normal lives after the war. That is, until Blackcat came into their life and drags them off to a new adventure that eventually reunites them with their friends, opponents and comrades from the previous battle...
1. The Princess and Blackcat

"Black Fate"

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so PLEASE bear with me. And also could I please have your reviews and comments and suggestions? I'm open to anything at all!**

Main Characters:

Saber

Archer

Shiro Emiya

Rin Tosaka

Train Heartnet

Eve

Sven

Sub-characters:

Gilgamesh

Ilya

Arthran

Renji

Velga

Clyde

Yamato

Yuki

Hideo

Tokiya

**Chapter 1: (The princess and the Blackcat)**

It was just like any other day in Fuyuki City, (7 Months Later after Saber left) Shiro and Rin are walking down the street from school when they saw some of their classmates and schoolmates standing around, chattering. As they come near them, a strong blast and came from the rear end of the street.

"What's going on here?" Shiro asks as he heard the blast, and saw the crowd.

"Hmm, don't know" Rin answered back as they get near to the crowd.

After they were able to get through, they saw a young girl with long blonde hair and with snow-white complexion lying on the ground unconscious. All of them were stunned by the angelic face the girl has.

"Idiots! What are you guys doing just standing around? You better get this girl up from the street so she can appreciate your existence even though she's asleep!!" Rin said to Shiro and the others.

Shiro was about to pick up the young girl when they heard another loud blast from the end of the street. Just then, they saw a young guy (just about Shiro's age) running their direction holding a large gun followed by a middle-aged guy wearing white coat, carrying a luggage.

"What do think you're doing to her?" the young man said aiming to shoot his gun to them.

"Don't be hasty! That might hurt somebody. We saw her lying here unconscious and done nothing to her," Shiro explains as Rin interrupts,

"We were trying to get her up from the ground, and were planning to treat her wounds,"

"I guess you can put your gun down now Train" the other man said as the other guy keeps his gun on his pocket,

"Well then, I apologize for my rudeness,"

"Urgh" the young girl groaned in pain,

"Hey princess! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" the young man asked, gazing at the girl.

"Can't you tell just by looking at her…stupid?" the man in white said at the same time whacking the young man, supposedly known as Train.

"I was just checking if she's already awake, and by the way, who are you actually calling stupid just now huh Sven?" the so called Train said slipping out the gun from his pocket.

"Hey put that thing away! That's dangerous you know," the other man said slowly taking back steps.

Just then a guy riding on a helicopter called out,

"BLACKCAT!!! We're not yet finished! We'll be back for that girl!"

"I'll be waiting for you then…Creed!" the so-called Train answered back

"Who was that guy? Is he talking about this girl?" Shiro asked the other guy in curiosity

"He was following us. That man tried to take her away. We we're lucky to get her back." He said

"Anyway, we should treat her injuries pronto!" Rin said. "We can bring her to Shiro's place and treat her there! It's alright with you, right Shiro?"

"Of…course!" Shiro said

**A/N: I know its kinda short, but this is my first. So, I was really kinda hoping I'd get some reviews so I'd be able to know if I should continue or not. R & R please!**


	2. New friends New adventure

**Chapter 2: (New friends; New adventure)**

Rin treated the girl's injuries the time when they got to Shiro's house. While at it, the other men were chatting on the living room,

"My name is Shiro Emiya, you can call me Shiro. May I know your names, and what are you guys doing here," Shiro asks in curiosity

"Well, my name is Train Heartnet, this guy with me is Sven, and the young girl with us is Eve" the young man said

"Anyway Shiro, what is this strange city anyway?" the guy called Sven said

"This place is Fuyuki City in Japan, I guess that you guys aren't from here,"

"No, were not. We just happened to arrive in this place in the struggle of trying to hide Eve from the guys who want to take her away and were hunting us down," Train said answering Shiro's question

"Hunting you down? Why do they want to get a hold at Eve?"

"That's because Eve is not just an ordinary girl, she's special…" Train says when he suddenly pause

"Maybe he's in love with her, but why are the people he's mentioning wants to get Eve?" Shiro thought

"Eve has special powers!" Sven snapped in the conversation

"What the…" Shiro thought as he heard what Sven has said

"Eve is…she's a robotic mechanism! She posses abilities that is beyond imaginable compared to a normal human being," Train tries to explain it to Shiro

"So that's why it happened," Rin stated standing by the door, seemed to have eavesdropped in the conversation.

"Rin! What do you mean by that'?" Shiro questioned

"The name is Rin Tosaka, you can call me Rin. Anyway, I tried to touch that girl earlier; then, this strange force field suddenly appeared around her body." Rin states what really happened,

"That's because some certain energy inside her body is protecting her from physical contact of other people,"

Sven said as he stood up and walk to the door

"Where are you going Sven?" asked by Train, and was answered right away,

"I'm going to see Eve now, want to come along?"

"Sure!" Train snapped back in an instant. He stood up and walked with Sven, Shiro and Rin (they decided to tag along as well) to the room where Eve was resting. As they opened the door, they realized that the room was empty,

"Hey! Where's Eve? Why isn't she here?" Train said in surprise

"Maybe she woke up and decided to take a walk outside. Or maybe she was already taken by those people you were mentioning," Rin said as she looked from side to side

"Rin! How can you say things like that at this situation?" Shiro said (unbelievably) in kind of an arguing manner

"I was just kidding! Anyway let's go look for her." Rin answered back trying not to argue with Shiro

They searched the whole place and found no trace of Eve being taken away or leaving the house. As they pass by dining room, they heard Ilya talking, so, they came in and checked out who's she talking to. As they enter, they were surprised to see Eve sitting there, listening to Ilya's stories.

"Princess! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting on the other room?" Train apprised

"I woke up long before, and then this girl came in and gave me company." Eve said softly as Train comes to her direction

"Hey big guy! Rin! You guys left her alone so I came in and decided to give her company. Then after she woke up, we decided to come here and tell stories to each other!" Ilya said as she clings to Shiro's arm.

"Anyway, you should still get some rest to recover you know!" Rin said while helping Shiro to get Ilya off his arm,

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. I've already recovered my strength. I believe I don't know who you are." Eve cited

"Oh! These are kind people who are willing to help us out while were here at this city. That guy is called Shiro and the girl beside him is Rin!" Train said pointing to each one. Then Eve said,

"Well, thank you very much! Train, when will we leave this place?"

"I was planning to buy us some time to think of a new strategy for us to defeat the apostles. But also, we still need to hide you from them." Train said in kind of a bothered manner.

"Anyway, you should forget about your enemies while you're here in this place! You should also try to enjoy yourselves while at it." Shiro said trying to cheer everyone up. Then Sven answered back,

"Well, you're actually right! How about it Train? Eve?"

"I guess having some fun wouldn't hurt," agreed by Train, while Eve nodding slowly

**Chapter 3: (Welcome back Dear Friends)**

It's almost a week since Train, Eve and Sven first arrived in Fuyuki City. Since then, they've been staying at Shiro's place. Meanwhile, Shiro decided to tour everyone around Fuyuki City. It's almost evening when they decided to come back from their trip. On the way home, they stopped by the park (the place where there are benches, also the place where Shiro had his first conversation with Ilya) and rest for a bit while.

"Hey Shiro! Eve and I will go find a vending machine nearby to get some drinks ok!" Rin said

"Sure, just hurry back Rin." Shiro answered back worried of what could possibly happen to them.

"Can I tag along as well? I'm also feeling a bit thirsty," Sven said trying to convince Rin to let him come

"Sure, let's go then!" Rin snapped back instantly

--Elsewhere—

Two figures were standing side by side while another man, who seems to be the commander, stared fiercely at the large mirror in front of them.

"…Go!" he ordered. The other two simply nodded as an indication of their response then they vanished, leaving the man who was still glaring at the huge mirror.

---

Moments after the three left, Shiro felt something strange, (like the feeling that you're in someone's territory or something) it felt like before when he went to the school to talk with Shinji Mato.

"What's the matter Shiro?" Trains asks as he noticed that Shiro as acting differently all of a sudden

"It's nothing. I just felt a strange feeling all of a sudden," Shiro said anxiously. Just then a man wearing armor appeared behind them, "Who are you?" he added as he traced a sword

"Shiro, who is this guy?" Train asked, slipping his gun out his pocket. "It's a good thing that Eve and the others aren't here at the moment, "he thought

"I don't know! This is the first time that I have seen this guy," Shiro said backing down a bit. Just then Train saw Eve flying above the building behind, "princess?" he thought

"Train, There's somebody who attacked us while we were walking." Eve said flying to their direction. "He just suddenly popped out and…urgh" she said as her wings got shot

"Princess!" Train cried as he saw her falling down. Just then he saw a blinding gold light appeared from the place where Eve was flying over

"Shiro, look!" Train said

As Shiro looked at the place where Train was pointing, the golden light was changed into a blinding ray of blue light which seemed familiar to him

"Shiro, look out!" Train shouted as he saw the guy in the armor sprinted towards Shiro.

Shiro was too slow to move out of the way, so Train thought that he was definitely hit by the blast. Just then, he saw a tall guy with white hair, wearing a crimson armor standing in front of Shiro. Surely, he blocked the attack because Shiro was standing behind him with his eyes shut closed.

"Still the same slow moving git huh Shiro?" the white-haired man said with his eyes fixed on the man in front of them

"What? I'm still alive?" Shiro asks himself, (looking so pathetic) "You seem familiar…" he said when he saw the white-haired man in front of him,

"What's this? You seriously couldn't have forgotten all about me already, boy." He said with a small grin on his face

"Wait, ARCHER? Is that really you?" Shiro snapped back instantly

"Whom else do you think?" the crimson wearing warrior said. "I'd love to sit and chat with you now but, I still have some business to do," he said as he ran towards the other man and started to attack him.

"Do you seriously know that guy?" Train asks in curiosity

"I'll explain later!" Shiro answered back. Then, Train and Shiro saw Rin and the others coming their way

"Hey guys! Are you ok? You can never guess who came to help us out Rin…" Shiro stated as he saw them coming

"Really!? Well anyway, you will be the one surprised if you'll see the person who helped us out…" Rin answered back. In the middle of the conversation, Sven noticed that the enemy is preparing to attack them,

"Guys, this isn't the right time to play 'guess who' you know!" then a girl with blonde hair wearing a cerulean blue dress and covered with an armor suddenly leaped over them.

"She definitely seems familiar. My instincts tells me that I met her somewhere before," Shiro thought. "Hey, is it? No, it's not possible." Shiro muttered loud enough for Rin to hear, causing her to give a grin.

After the girl landed on her feet, she turned around and faced Shiro,

"How are you Shiro? It's been a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it." She said smiling to him.

"…S-Saber…?" Shiro asks as he walked toward her slowly

"I'm sorry to come across a very touching reunion, but we still have to defeat this guy you know!" Archer said, and Saber answering back instantly,

"Of course. I'm sorry, but we still got some business to take care of. We'll talk later." She said leaving Shiro unable to speak

After the (some kind of) intense battle, Saber and Archer was able to prevail against the other two guys. They again meet their old friends.

"Archer?" Rin said when she saw her old friend

"Yup! It's me! How are you doing Rin?" he responded back to her

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden? I just want you to know that I'm no longer a servant of yours Shiro." Saber said as she changes into her average dress (the white top with long sleeves and blue skirt).

"…S-Saber…I'm so glad to see you! Why are you here? Why did you come back?" Shiro said, while Saber was smiling and was unable to answer his questions


	3. Revealing the Mission The True Purpose

**AN; Hi there! Sorry it took so long for me to post up this new chapter/s. I've been busy. I decided to just combine some chapters so it'll be easier. For me. Well, here goes...Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: (Revealing the Mission)**

Everybody went back to Shiro's place after the battle (and the very touching reunion). Shiro introduced Saber to Train and the others (vice-versa).

"Saber, meet the people who are staying here with me now. The guy wearing white coat is Sven, the girl standing beside him is Eve. And the other guy is Train. I decided to let them stay because they have a little trouble regarding some people." He said

"I am very pleased to meet you all. By the way this guy with me is Archer, forgive him because he's born rude and cold, but be assured that we're willing to help you out with your problems." Saber said

"You really think that we still have time to help them out Saber? I think you should explain to them about what we need to accomplish back here." Archer said

"We are assigned to look for the 8 pieces of the sacred crystal that was stolen from the spirit world," she explains," and we also need to defeat the people that took it away and retrieve them. After that, we have to put all the pieces back together." Then, Shiro suddenly appealed,

"So then, both of you will be staying for a bit longer time wouldn't you? So that means, we will be staying with each other again." leaving both Saber and Archer unable to answer. "What's wrong? You will be staying, right?" he asked for the second time.

"Shiro, don't you understand? This isn't just a silly game! The faith of the world depends on us. If we don't retrieve the pieces of the crystal, who knows what'll happen? Not just this city will suffer, even the whole planet will be put in a big catastrophe." Saber stated

"You're the same old Shiro. Still as dumb as before." Archer cuts in as Shiro answers back,

"Who are you calling dumb? I was just asking a simple question!"

"Listen to me Shiro! We don't have much time left. Even this sitting around and talking is a great waste of time!" Saber snapped instantly

"…Sa-Saber…" Shiro didn't have the words to say but her name after he heard what Saber just said

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said it like that. I was just--" Saber explains about her sudden behavior

"Don't worry. I understand. You just want to save the world so you're so eager to accomplish this mission of yours don't you?" Shiro said in an amazingly calm manner

"…Yes… thank you for understanding." Saber said

"So, what are you guys planning to do now? Where will you find these "people" you keep referring to?" Shiro asked both Saber and Archer. And reacting to that question, Archer replied,

"We still don't know. To tell you the truth, we don't even know who they are. We don't know their names, where they are or what they look like."

Most of the people around gaped at what Saber just said. Rin was the first to react, "You're simply saying that you don't know a single thing about the enemy. So, how would you find them?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We have no idea of who they are. But it'll still be easy to detect the enemy once we get to encounter them." Saber responded. "That is, only when we get to face them though."

"Then it's settled. You two will be staying at my place while working on this mission." Rin declared

"What? Why your place? It's fine if they stay here. Well, Archer can stay with you…" Shiro snapped back in response to Rin's suggestion

"They will definitely need my help about different information for this mission. That's why both of them should be staying with me. And besides, don't you think that you're absolutely ignoring your other guests?" Rin answered back.

"Well, I guess you're right. Just take care of Saber for me, ok Rin?" Shiro agreed

"Don't worry, we'll be visiting you often. I'm sorry for all the trouble. I also apologize because I won't be able to help you guys on your problems after all." Saber said, also referring to Eve and the company.

"No, its ok. You don't have to apologize about that. And besides, we should deal with our own problems. We don't mean to interlude with your mission, you shouldn't bother yourself. Thanks anyway." Train replied then smiled at Saber. Her smile in return was simply dazzling that it left both Train and Sven stunned.

"It's no problem. Well, we better go now. See you later Shiro. Please take care everyone." Saber said as they leave Shiro's place. The house was filled with silence after the door was shut. Then Ilya broke the silence,

"What are you guys standing around for? Let's go to sleep now."

"Yes you're right. Well, goodnight then everybody." Shiro replied

**Chapter 5: (The True Purpose)**

Rin, together with Shiro left school early for her place to help out Saber and Archer. Then, Shiro suddenly came up with something,

"Hey Rin, May I ask you something stupid?" he said

"Yeah sure! What is it?" she answers. "He's already asking me a question anyway," she thought

"The way, Archer and Saber are with each other, is it still the same as before?" he asked

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked in curiosity

"Nothing. Just forget about it. Let's hurry up so we can help those two out." Shiro answered back. They then hurried to get to Rin's house earlier. After they arrived, they saw Saber and Archer at the far end of the room, heads together in a serious conversation. Both were talking low and extremely fast, but immediately turned from each other seeing Rin and Shiro.

"You're here already? Its amazing that you got to arrive much early." Archer's greeting as Rin and Shiro walked in.

"Is that supposed to be the way to greet someone who just walked in from the door?" Rin stated

"Archer! You shouldn't be rude to her you know. We are staying at her house," Saber reminding Archer

"Hey Saber! How are you? Did you figure out something about your enemies?" Shiro said staring at Saber

"Spectacular. Thank you for asking. No, we haven't figure out a single thing. We weren't able to gather enough information about them either." Saber answered back.

"Is that so? This is much harder than I've expected." He said. "So then, what are you planning to do now?"

"It's the same as before. We will start by gathering information, when we already have enough, that's the time we will look for them." Archer answered back

"Well, I'm surprised, that's incredibly a mature answer even for you Archer. Since when did you actually learn to have some manners?" Rin cited, "I do believe that Saber has been a very good influence, don't you think so too, Shiro?"

"…I guess so…" Shiro answered back gloomily

"So then, shall we start? Let's start operation 'gathering information about the bad guys'. Let's begin!" Rin declared. "Hey Shiro! Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yeah. Sure." He answers back

Saber stayed silent, after noticing Shiro's strange behavior all of a sudden. "Rin, do you think I can borrow Shiro for a moment please. I want to ask him something." Shiro went outside together with her without saying a peek, which surprised Rin and Archer.

"So, what were you going to…" Shiro said and was instantly stopped on Saber's appeal

"Tell me, what's wrong? Are you not glad that I've returned? What exactly is going on in your mind right now?"

"What do you mean "not glad"? Of course I'm _glad!_ I'm truly very happy that you're back from your long absence that very much affected honesty towards me." Shiro snapped

"What!? I do think that something about you had changed. I feel that… somehow… I think that you're not the same Shiro I've known before." Saber said while Shiro showing her that he's not really paying attention.

"You really believe that I am the one who've changed? Shouldn't you be mentioning about yourself? You're not the same as before. You give much more importance to that silly mission of yours than anything else, including your own self. But I guess dear 'Archer' can get along with you well." He added

"How dare you say that to me? You're telling me that I'm the one who's changed. Can't you ever understand the reason why I'm doing this? I'm risking myself for the good of the whole world. You don't have the authority to say that to me Shiro. You have no idea of what happened…" Saber said, as she trotted back to the room where Rin and Archer were. Shiro was left surprised of Saber reacted.

"You shouldn't have said something like that to her, without of course, knowing what really happened." Archer said in a kind of concerned way, but at the same time discriminating him

"What do you mean? So you're saying that you do know what happened?" Shiro snapped back in response

"Of course I do. I was with her at that time." Archer said

"So what really did happen? I failed to get her to calm down and explain to me thoroughly." Shiro said convincing Archer to respond instantly

"I'm afraid that I don't have the authority to tell you. But since you're asking me nicely, I'll tell you then. When we were still in the spirit world, Gilgamesh and I, was chosen to be the ones to work in this mission. When Saber heard all about it, she asked Gilgamesh to trade with her on coming with me, and she was able to convince him. But since she destroyed the grail, she wasn't permitted. But we both know how Saber is, she's so desperate that the ministry agreed but she was asked to perform a very difficult test. As for the details, she is the only one who knows about it. We're not allowed to ask her for that was completely confidential. As far as I'm aware of, that 'test' was lethal and deadly. They won't let her die of course, but if she failed, they will erase the connection that binds her to you." Archer states the story

"W-wait, so you're saying that, there's still a connection between the two of us? I thought that she was no longer a servant. But why is that there is still a connection?" Shiro asked confusedly

"Of course! The connection from before is still present within you and her. Do you think that she'd still recall all the memories from before and sacrifice just to come all the way here? No. She won't even recognize you without that connection." Archer said

"Guess I was so wrong. I think I need to apologize to her." Shiro answered

"You think! You jumped into conclusions thousands of miles away from the truth!" Archer responded sharply

**AN; Well...how was it. Please read and review. I forhot to mention earlier, I want to express my deepest gratitiude to those who reviewed. I heven't got much of it anyway. But thanks so much.**


	4. Mistakes and Apologies Surprise Attack

**AN; Okay, here's the chapters 6 to 8. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: (Mistakes and Apologies)**

It was early in the morning, Rin, Saber and Archer is very busy on their research about the enemies. Just outside the room where everybody is working hard, Shiro is just standing still listening to the conversations until Rin gives notice to him,

"Hey Shiro! Don't you have any plan on giving us a hand?" Rin asked, while Saber stayed silent waiting for his answer. Archer couldn't do anything but stare to the anxious Shiro thinking what to reply

"I'll just talk to Saber later." Shiro thought as he walk toward Rin and the others. Saber started working when she heard no reply

After 2 long hours of research about different information, they decided to take a break. Shiro came across Saber and Archer who was talking to each other while walking in the hallway.

"Hey Saber…" Shiro said. Saber didn't stop to listen to him, instead, continued her conversation with Archer.

"We're about to begin any minute. We need to hurry." Saber said to Archer. Leaving Shiro standing alone.

XXXXXXX

Back at Shiro's house, Train, Eve and Sven were chatting while everyone else is at Rin's house

"Hey Train, do they still have any plan on sharing to us what were supposed to do?" Sven asked

"Honestly, I also have no idea!" Train answered

"Well if you ask me, they are just so busy about their own business to notice us…" Eve interrupted

"You shouldn't say things like that about them, you know princess." Train snapped back to what Eve said

"I'm just saying what I think is true," she replied. "I suggest that we start taking care of our problems too."

Both Train and Sven silently nodded their agreement.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: (The Surprise Attack; **_**The Hound of the Red Plains**_**)**

Rin, Saber, Archer and Shiro were still very busy in their research. All of them are not saying a peek until Saber broke the silence,

"I'm going to go out for a while for some air, I'll be back shortly." She said. Shiro couldn't do anything but listen to her

"Hey! Tell me, did something happen to those two lately? I noticed that they barely talk to each other." Rin whispered to Archer

"Heh! You are smart, but you're always late for the latest news…Oww…" he cried after receiving a whack on the head from Rin

"So, you're saying that I'm always up to yesterday's news?" she said, showing a nearly exploded vein on her forehead.

"What the heck was that for? You didn't have to whack me on the head you know!" Archer responded

"That's because you were being rude to the person who's helping you out!" Rin said

The two were shouting and preparing for a fight until they heard a strong blast coming from outside the house. After the blast, they saw a blue light and followed by a bright golden light.

"What the…" Shiro and Rin chorused

"Oh no… SABER!!!" Archer called

Archer ran outside instantly. Shiro and Rin followed him. The time they arrived outside, they saw a guy wearing a purple soldier's outfit covered by armor, with a spear at hand. They also saw Saber down on her knees hardly catching her breath. When Archer saw what happened to Saber he dashed to the opponent. While they're fighting, Archer noticed that his opponent could control the lightning.

"…HRUNTING…!" Archer exclaimed releasing his powerful shooting sword. Unfortunately, the opponent was able to dodge it. Luckily, he managed to release an arrow that extinguished the enemy. Archer was preparing to blow another one, but before he can do it, the enemy had disappeared. Archer then rushed to Saber.

"Hey, are you alright there?" he asked as he checked her for any imjuries

"Yes. I'm just fine. He attacked me out of the blue, that's why I wasn't able to prepare myself." Saber answered

"This is the result when you don't know who your enemies are." Rin interrupted. On the other hand, Shiro couldn't help but stare at Saber

"Can you stand up?" Archer asked Saber

"Yes. This is nothing. It's just small bruises, don't worry about it." She replied

Then, they brought Saber back inside to treat her wounds. The moment they arrived inside, Saber's wounds disappeared. Rin and Shiro were both amazed on what they saw.

"How did?" Rin muttered after seeing Saber like nothing happened

"Don't be amazed by this. Like I said you don't have to worry about anything. The wounds that will be inflicted on us by our enemies will heal much fast." Saber said smiling to Rin

"That's a relief." Shiro thought. (A small puffed smoke came out of his mouth) Rin looked at him, "good for him!" she thought smiling

**Chapter 8 :(Meeting the Enemies)**

After 4 weeks of research and hard work, they finally were able to know who the enemies are. Rin started to read aloud what they discovered.

_Velga- crystal of flame powerYamato - crystal with power of water_

_Clyde- crystal of wind powerRenji- crystal with power over gravity_

_Arthran- crystal of earth powerTokiya- crystal with power over ice _

_Hideo- crystal with power of lightningYuki - crystal with power over plants_

_There is a man named Creed who had helped them to steal the sacred crystals from the spirit world. Both Archer and Saber must find these 8 people to be able to save the human and spirit world from catastrophe. Aside from their enemies' names, they were able to find out who was the guy who attacked Saber. It was Hideo. He is the one who have the crystal with power to control lightning._

"Now we know who the enemies are. It's time to meet them in the battle field guys!" Rin declared to everyone

"We shouldn't be hasty about this. We should not be the one to declare war to them." Saber then appealed to Rin

"So, are you saying that we should just wait for them to be the first to attack us?" Rin snapped back

"No. But remember that they aren't normal enemies. They have the pieces of the most powerful crystal in their hands." Archer said

"He's right. We must be careful but still prepared for what's going to happen." Saber agreed

"I think that we should think of a strategy to be prepared in case the enemies come. Right Rin?" Shiro said

"Wow! I do think that you're beginning to mature for some reason Shiro. But still you're right. Come here Archer…Saber…we need a good plan." Rin responded

Later in the afternoon, Shiro decided to go back to his house. The time he arrived there, he found Train and the others talking in the living room

"Oh hey Shiro! So you're back. We were just talking about certain things. What happened to Saber and Archer? Did you guys succeeded in your research?" Train asked

"Yes, we did. We already know who the enemies are. All Saber and Archer have to do now is to be ready for the up coming battle." Shiro answered

"That's great then. Shiro, when will Saber come to visit again?" Eve said surprising Train and Sven. (Eve is usually not concerned about others and is often very serious on the series "Blackcat", it's just normal for Train and Sven to be surprised because this is the first time they saw Eve actually communicating to someone she just met.)

"I'm sorry Eve, but I think it'll still be a while before she'll be able to come here. But don't worry; I'm sure that you'll see her again. You just need to wait for the right time." He replied. As Shiro finished talking, they saw somebody entered the room.

"There's no need to wait for that time…" Saber said. "It's nice to see you again everyone."

"Saber! It's nice to see you too. How are you doing?" Eve called happily after seeing Saber

"I'm alright. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit earlier. We were very busy to think about other things." Saber answered back

"It's ok! We know that you and Archer are talking care of same serious business. By the way, are you planning to look for the enemies anytime soon?" Sven said

"No. We decided not to bring war to them because it's extremely dangerous. Before I forget, you need to come with me Train. We need to discuss with you something very important." Saber replied.

"…Ok…sure. I'll come. "Train answered looking puzzled

**AN; The next chapters will, finally, involve some fighting and stuff. Please read and reaview! I'm practically empty of ideas. I'm also open to suggestions and even critizations. Anything!**


End file.
